


Arranged for Marriage

by Oblivious_Dreamer423



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivious_Dreamer423/pseuds/Oblivious_Dreamer423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto just finds out he has the ability to have kids! Now Tsunade can use this to her advantage with the arrange marriages she has to make. The only problem she had was there are more guys then girls, but the blond jinchūriki helped with that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This a fan fiction I wrote with Naruto characters. THANK YOU

**Tsunade POV**

     I looked over the scan reports again. It shouldn’t be possible, but the reports didn’t lie. I redid the tests three times already, and they all came to the same conclusion. Naruto Uzumaki can carry children. I continued to look at the impossible results, but than again anything is possible when it comes to Naruto.

     I grabbed the results and walked back to the examine room that Naruto was in. The blond jinchuriki looked up at me. “Granny, what took you so long? It usually takes about ten minutes for this.”

     “Naruto, there seems to be some changes to your body....” I trailed off. I wasn’t sure how to tell him.

     “What do you mean?” Naruto asked with a confused look. 

     “Well you see, your body can now---” Naruto cut me off before I could finish.

     “Are you talking about me being able to carry kids?” Naruto asked me. I blinked, shocked. 

     “How did you know?” 

“Kurama said it could happen after the merge.” Naruto stated. Though he wasn’t looking at me anymore. He looked at his stomach, and placed his right hand on his stomach. He smiled, happy that he could have children.

     “I thought you would freak out,” I said relived.

     Naruto shock his head. “No, I discovered that I’m not that into to girls after dating Sakura before Sasuke came back. I thought I liked her, but after dating a few months I realized that I didn’t want that kind of relationship with a girl.” He looked up at me, smiling. “Since I’m gay, I’m ecstatic that I can have kids of my own!” Naruto was grinning now.

     I sighed. “Well than you can’t be mad at me.”

     He frowned. “Mad at you for what?”

 

** Naruto POV **

     It’s been week after Granny told me her plan of announcing me as the Forth Hokage’s son. I was fine with that, but I wasn’t sure how I felt being in an arrange marriage. Tsunade had yet to tell me who I was marring, but I knew all who were going to be apart of it; Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Temari from Suna, the village hidden in the sand. I knew it wasn’t any of the girls, but that left a lot of possibilities. Also most are my friends and I think it would be weird to marry a friend.

     I sighed, this was going to be a hard day I could just tell. With both Itachi and Sasuke coming back to Konoha three years earlier was hard. Though this was to help them insert themselves into the village better, or so Granny said. Itachi had killed all of the Akatsuki members, and than saved Sasuke from Orochimaru. Though Sasuke still had problems with Itachi, Sasuke did stop trying to kill him. Apparently the Uchiha clan had planed to kill the Third Hokage and take over the position, but the Old Man had sent a spy, Itachi. In the end Itachi had been ordered to kill his clan, and forced into being a missing-nin. Though he was able to protect the village by inserting himself into the Akatsuki. 

     I shook my head. Why was I thinking only of the Uchihas? It may be easier if it was one of the two, but that wasn’t likely. For all I know I could end up with Neji, Shika, or Shino. I am so not liking not knowing!

     I opened the door of my apartment. Pacing around wasn’t going to help. I’m going to annoy Granny Tsunade until she told me. I jumped from the landing, after locking the door, and leapt from roof to roof until I reached the  Hokage’s office, entering through the window. 

     Tsunade was sleeping, again. “GRANNY!” I yelled. She jumped.

     “What do you want?! Can’t you see I’m busy!” She yelled at no one, with paper stuck to her left cheek. She looked at the door and glared.

     “Over this way, Granny.” I waved a hand in front of her face. She turned to me, and sighed.

     “The answer is no.”

     “You don’t even know what I was going to ask?!” I whined.

     “You will know at the same time as everyone else. Which is tomorrow morning, by the way. The village citizens and council will be told the same time as those who are participating in the marriages.” Her face softened. “I know your crawling up the walls, but you’ll know tomorrow. But I will introduce you as the Namikaze heir before the announcing the arrange marriages.”

     I pouted. “Fine, when do I have to show up.”

     “Seven.”

     I nodded and left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's heritage is exposed and everyone is arranged with their life partner. Naruto also learns the truth of a certain 'friend'.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Naruto POV**

I was standing next to Tsunade. The old farts of the council sitting to the side of the stage, and the citizens were standing in front of the stage. Everyone who was participating in the arranged marriages were behind us. “People of Konoha, you all remember the Fourth, Minato Namikaze. What you wouldn’t know is that Minato was married, and on the day he died so did his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.” There was whispering among the people. Some were picking up on what was going on. “Minato and his wife had a child, a son. All who have known as Naruto Uzumaki. He is the heir of the Namikaze clan!” 

Everyone was shocked, for there wasn’t a sound. You could hear a pin drop.

Tsunade continued. “Now, this isn’t the only reason I have called you all here. There has been worry in some of the families that there won’t be any children to continue their line. I have taken this into account and have arranged marriages.” She paused, so far no one spoke. “I have talked to all who are apart of this and their families. But those in the marriages are not sure as to who they are marrying, yet. Today I am announcing these matches!”

I stepped back to join those who were participating in the arrangements. Shizune walked over to Tsunade. She handed Granny a scroll. “Now to better our relationship with Suna, the village hidden in the Sand, it has been decided that Kazekage’s sister, Temari, would marry Shikamaru Nara.” Both Temari and Shika walked over to Granny. They bowed to her and walked off the stage. “Next, is Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame.” Again, they stepped up and bowed. “Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno.” Sakura’s face fell, but she walked up with Neji. “Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha.” For some strange reason Hinata’s face fell like Sakura’s. “Finally we have Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.” 

We didn’t get a chance to walk up to Granny, bow and leave. The people were yelling now. No one could make out what they were saying. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” screamed Granny.  Everyone shut up. “Now, I see that we have a problem. One person now tell me what that problem is.”

The council woman stood. “They are both males! You said at the beginning that it was to have children!”

“Yes, I did. I guess I forgot to mention Naruto’s new condition. It would seem that Naruto is able to carry children. He is able to give birth to children. If that is all, you may all go.” No one left, but I stepped up to Granny and bowed and left. Itachi was behind me. I didn’t wait for him, even though I knew I had to talk to him. I walked into the Hokage’s office, everyone else was already waiting there.

Sasuke walked up to me. “Hey, dobe, since when can you have kids?” I wasn’t surprised that it was Sasuke that asked. After all we dated and had sex before he abandoned the village.

“Since I merged with Kurama.” leaving it at that. They didn’t need to know why I had to merge with Kurama. Actually, Kurama has been quiet since the merge. I walked to a quiet corner and ignored everyone as I closed my eyes.

_“Kurama?”_

**_“Yes, kit?”_ **

****_“What’s wrong? You’ve been really quiet since the merge a few months back.”_

**_“It’s just that what those men did to you, really pisses me off. I want to hunt them down and rip them limb from limb. But I can’t.”_ **

****_“I see, but being able to have kids is good! I’m happy I get to have that out of this whole mess.”_

**_“What about the fox ears and tails your hiding with genjutsu?”_ **

****_“They don’t bother me, but it would freak everyone else out.”_

_“_ **_Hmmm.... We’ll talk later. The old hag just walked in.”_ **

****_“Alright.”_

I opened my eyes to see Granny take her seat behind the desk. “Alright, so I know some of you may want to talk and most likely argue about who your to marry. So those who wish to talk to me raise your hand.” No one raised their hand at first. Then slowly Sakura and Ino raised there hands. Tsunade nodded. “I’ll talk to you four later than. You may go.” Neji, Sakura, Shino, and Ino left after a moment. 

I walk up to Granny, and bent over her desk. I looked her over closely just to annoy her.

A tick appeared on her forhead. “Yes, Brat?”

“Damn you look old.” I muttered, just before she punched me. I flew through the door.

“YOU DAMN BRAT!!” she now was standing with a fist in the air. “LEARN SOME MANNERS WILL YOU!!! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!!”

I sat up. “Does that mean your admitting your an old hag?” I teased. Three ticks appeared. I jumped to the ceiling, using chakra placed at my feet to stand up right, just before Granny Tsunade destroyed the floor where I used to be. I whistled, “Damn, if I didn’t know better I would say that was a killing blow.”

“BRAT!!!!!” 

“Troublesome...” came from Shika. Sasuke was shaking his head like he knew this would happen. Hinate looked out-a-place, as Temari looked bored. 

I clasped my hands behind my head. “Hey, Granny, may I asked your REAL age? It’s got to be what a century at least.”

“Hey dobe, quit it already,” Sasuke said. “You haven’t changed in all these years I’ve been gone. Great, now having you as a brother-in-law will be just a pain.” Everyone was quiet, even the Slug Princess.

I dropped to the floor, landing on the feet.

_“Kurama, drop the genjutsu.”_

**_“You sure kit?”_ **

****_“Yes.”_

I saw a few eyes widen and a gasp. Only Tsunade didn’t look surprised, than again this isn’t the first time she’s seen it.  “Your right Sasuke I haven’t change a bit.” 

Sasuke was looking at me in surprise. “What the hell? Why the hell are there fox ears on your head, and nine tails on your lower back?!”

“Oh? I thought you knew of the merge. I merge with the nine tails.” I stated with boredom. I turned to Tsunade. “So how’s this system to work?”

“Your to live with your partners, all your things have been moved to a house within the village. I will talk to each pair individually about each wedding. Now, you can’t have sex until after the wedding. Is that understood?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Shizune will tell you where your new home is, and I will have you called back when I will talk to you and your partner. Right now, Itachi and Naruto you stay.” 

It took awhile to get everyone to leave after the stunt of showing off my true form.

**_“Hey kit, switch with me. I want to talk with the old hag.”_ **

****_“Alright.”_ I closed my eyes just as Kurama took over. When my eyes opened they were no longer my original baby blues, but a bloody red.

**“Hey, old hag. We need to talk.”** Kurama said as he leaned against Granny’s desk.

****“It’s why I had Naruto and Itachi stay first, Kurama,” stated the Slug Princess.

Itachi had been quiet the whole time everyone had been in the room. Actually if I thought about it, he stayed be my side the whole time. Even stayed between me and Sasuke when I showed my true form. 

**“First off,”** Kurama looked at Itachi, **“You hurt my kit in any way you die a slow and painful death. Second, Tsunade when do you plan on having the wedding? I want to make an evaluation on the Uchiha beforehand. If he’s worthy there won’t be a problem.”**

****“Kurama, I know your overprotective of Naruto, but----”

The nine-tailed beast cut her off. **“You know nothing.”** He growled. **“Let me ask you this. Do you know why Naruto merged with me a few months back? To be exact, 7 months back I believe. Did you know he was afraid of being touched? It took five months for him to get over that fear.”** Tsunade didn’t say a word, for she didn’t know the answer, or did and was to horrified to answer.

“Why would Naruto be afraid of being touched?” Itachi asked. Both Kurama and I were shocked that the Uchiha asked. Kurama got over it more quickly for anger and bitterness took over. 

**“The villagers cornered the kit. The beat him with an inch of his life. Though that was nothing new. They do that all the time. He only survives each time thanks to my healing ability, but each beating gets worse. Now, the kit is at an age of maturity. Your around the age of those who beat him right, about 25, right? Well, Naruto is a year younger  than your dear brother. He’s a 19 year old with good looks. So the village decided that since he’s a hot piece of ass that they would rape him and beat him.”** Kurama was growling with venom in each word. Though Kurama wasn’t the only one angered, Itachi looked beyond angry. 

_“Kurama switch back.”_

**_“No, I still have to talk with the old hag.”_ **

_“Do it later. Your to upset to do it right now.”_ Kurama didn’t say anything, but than I was suddenly in control. I blinked at first. I looked at Tsunade.

“So back to the original question, Granny. When is the wedding?” I asked. With the way Itachi was looking at me there was going to be a lot of explaining. Thankfully I could ignore him.

**_“No, you can’t. Weren’t you listening? You two will be living together.”_ **

“Wait! What do you mean Kurama?!” I yelped out load.

“Ignore Kurama right now,” Tsunade said in a small voice. Understandable with my rape being announced. “The wedding will be in three months. I had planed on it being a month, but I think Kurama will need a month to cool off before his evaluation of Itachi.”

I nodded. “We’ll have to talk later Tsunade.” She looked up at me, I never called her by her name. I left with Itachi following me. Before I could exit out the door Shizure handed me a piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow, but Itachi took it out of my hands before I could read it. He opened it and read it. Than he grabbed my arm before I could react. 

Next thing I know I’m in front of a building. It seemed that we were in the Uchiha district. I was yanked into the building. “HEY! LET ME GO!!!!!” I yelled as I struggled to get free. There were boxes all over the house, than I saw a few items sticking out of them. “Hey! What’s my stuff doing here?!”

“This is the house both you and I are to live in. There are two bedrooms. So you don’t have to share a room with me...... yet.” The ‘yet’ had been whispered, but I heard it. I didn’t comment on it.

I stopped yelling, but didn’t stop struggling. Itachi threw me onto a coach. “What the hell?!”

“Now, we are going to talk.” Itachi stated leaning against the wall to my right.

“No we aren’t.” I stood up to leave.

“Do you remember me?” He asked.

I looked at him like he grew a head. “What do you mean ‘remember you’?”

“Do you remember of an ANBU member looking over? One with a wolf mask?”

My stance took a fighting stance. “Yes, what of it?” I was angry. The man he was talking about had been the only one I could truly even trust. The wolf ANBU saved me, and I had told him everything. There had been no secrets between us. He was most likely the reason I preferred men to women. Even after men raped me not so long ago. If Itachi said anything about killing him, or insulting him. He was going to die.

“You grew up so much, since than.” I was now confused. “You would run home with bruises, but you didn’t care. You always smiled, until I came through your window. You would throw yourself at me and cry.” Itachi was speaking softly.

My eyes were starting to widen. “That can’t be possible.....”

 

**Itachi POV**

“That can’t be possible.....” Naruto started as tears fell.

I continued with my story. Of the times I was with Naruto when he was a child. “After crying, you would tell me of your day. Every single detail, from the moment you wake up, to the beatings, to the work you did in the academy, and to the walk home. You told how every moment made you feel, and tearswould fall more.” I walked over to Naruto. “You even called me Wolf. But when you teased me you called me Puppy.”

“ITACHI!” Naruto yelled as he jumped into my arms. His arms were around my neck, as mine were around his waist. Tears splashed onto my shoulder, but I didn’t mind. I pulled Naruto closer to me. I nuzzled his neck with my nose, and the untamed blond hair tickled my forehead.

Naruto’s tails were swaying back and forth, like a dog when it’s happy. I removed my right hand from the blond’s waist and stoked his tails one at a time. Naruto moaned, and than grounded his body into mine. Pleasure shot through me and towards my dick. It was getting hard. 

Even though it was a bad idea I lowed my left hand to squeeze my blond’s sexy ass. Naruto yelped in surprise. I smirked.

“What the hell?!” a voice yelled from the doorway to the living room. I loosened my hold on Naruto to see who had dare to interrupt us. After turning to see it was Sasuke, I sighed in disappointment. I than looked at Naruto, it would seem he put the genjutsu back up. His foxy ears and tails were now gone. Damn, they looked so cute on my bride to be.

“What do you want otouto?” I growled, irritated. 

“I wanted to talk to **my** Dobe, brother,” Sasuke growled back. I raised an eyebrow at the ‘my’ comment.

I was about to comment on it when Naruto cut me off. “I’m not your property you bastard! I never was! All I every was to you was something to fuck!!!” Wait a minute, Sasuke and Naruto had sex?!

“Really, than please tell me who took your virginity. Hmm? Cause I remember being the one to fuck that sweet little ass of yours, Naruto.” Sasuke purred. He looked at me. “You may get to marry the Dobe, but he will always be mine.”

“He was never, and will never be yours otouto. I’ve known him longer than you, and I understand him better. There was a reason he didn’t tell you of his merge with the nine-tail.”

Sasuke’s face tightened in displeasure. “He’s an idiot. He probably just forgot to tell me thats all.”

“Do you even know why he merge with her?” I asked, daring him to answer.

“To be more powerful, to be stronger. Why else?” he fell for the trap. Though it would seem the fox was pissed now also.

**“So you think you know everything about my kit, huh?”** said a very deep, angry voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto thinking it may have been him, but the voice didn’t sound like his. 

“Kurama this isn’t the best of times.....” I muttered as I came behind the vessel holding both Naruto and Kurama. I placed my hands on their shoulders.

**“Oh, really? I think it would be the best of times. To show this spoiled brat who he is truly dealing with! After all he used my kit for sex before he left! He’s no better than the men who raped my kit, Itachi!”** Kurama ranted.

I started to rub the shoulders under my hands, trying to relax the fox and the blond. “Clam down. If our marriage happens than he will be Naruto’s brother-in-law. Plus he is my brother. As much as I agree with what you are saying Kurama, I can’t let you kill him.”

**“Can I torture him at least?”** Kurama whined. I was surprised that Kurama was responding so well, though I didn’t show it.

“No, just ignore him.” I whispered in both the fox’s and Naruto’s ear. 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not even here!!!” Sasuke yelled.

“Just leave our house Sasuke,” Naruto said. It would seem Kurama calmed down enough to let Naruto back in control.

“This is my house!”

“No it isn’t otouto. You live with Hinata. Your stuff is no longer is here, but at your new house with your fiancé.” I stated, not letting go of Naruto. 

“How about we switch brides, Itachi? You get the Hyuuga girl, and I get my Dobe.”

I glared at Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around Naruto’s waist, only to hold him closely to my chest. “No, I have loved Naruto, and will always love him. I never thought I would get the chance to be with the one I love. I will not let you take him from me Sasuke.”

Sasuke was about to blow a fuse. Than a light wind stirred my long hair. I looked down at Naruto, but than I heard a grunt of pain. I looked at the doorway to see Sasuke being forced out of the house by a wall of wind. I chuckled, and than lay my chin on top of the bond’s head. His blond hair was so soft. I closed my eyes, and just sighed.

 

** Naruto POV **

The door shut on Sasuke’s face, I wish. I sighed. I turned in Itachi’s arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so warm. This was new to me, I wasn’t used to being touched. Well other than in a battle or a punch from Sakura. Though a hug is something new, but it was really nice. I didn’t want the moment to end, bot of course all good things have to come to an end.

“So you and Sasuke?” Itachi whispered in my hair. I sighed and released my future husband. I was strangely calm. Probably because Itachi was the only I trusted as a kid. I think I always knew, but ignored the feeling of recognition. I went to sit on the couch Itachi placed me on earlier. He sat down next to me.

“Yea, we use to date. It was before he left to gain power from that snake, Orochimaru!” I growled the miss-nin’s name. “Though I’m getting ahead of myself.”

 


	3. FLASHBACK TO BEFORE SASUKE LEFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke dating

****FLASHBACK****

“TEME!!!” I yelled out as I ran towards Team 7’s training grounds.

“Your late, Naruto!” Sakura stated angrily. 

“So? Kakashi-sensei isn’t here yet. We probably got another two hours before he gets here.” I said. I didn’t really care what she thought, I never really had a crush on her from the start anyway. Though it was comments like these that lead everyone to really think I was an idiot. I may not be as smart as the Nara kid, but I was smarter than Sakura for sure. 

“Watch your mouth!” she yelled at me. Like I cared. 

“But Sakura-chan!” might as well keep up with appearances. And she started to ignore me. “Sakura-chan! Please don’t ignore me! Sakura-chan!” I faked whined. I could see the veins popping out her forehead. Bugging Sakura was fun. I pretended to pout at her ignoring me. I turned to the bastard. “Hey, teme! Want to spar while we wait? I’m sure I’ll bet you today!” I yelled out to the world. 

“Hn.” 

I stared at him. He always answers with that damn ‘hn’! “Quit that! All you ever say is ‘hn’ that, ‘hn’ this. Stop it!”

“What’s got you so hyper this morning, Naruto?” said a voice to my left. I jumped and saw that it was Kakashi-sensei. 

“YOUR LATE!” Naruto and Sakura yelled together. Kakashi just scratched the back of his head.

“Hn.” came the Uchiha response. I looked at Sasuke. Did he really have to add the ‘hn’?

“Well, Team 7 has the day off!” Kakashi said before disappearing. There was a moment of silence.

“Than why the hell did I waste my time waiting for you?!” was Sakura’s response. I sighed. I kinda expected it, after all it was Iruka-sensei’s day off. I just walk off leaving my teammates before they realized I was gone. Though I didn’t sense the raven haired Uchiha following me from the rooftops. 

I walked to the grocery shop, but was thrown out before I could buy anything. Just like usual. I would have to ask Iruka-sensei tomorrow before I left for training. My milk had gone bad again, and really didn’t want to drink it. I knew what would happen if I did, but I may be forced to drink it once again. I sighed as my stomach growled. 

I didn’t have any more food at my house and Team 7 hasn’t done any missions so far. I was broke and hungry. I just shook my head as I walked the road of hatred to my broken down apartment that was far from the village. For the most part it was safe, as long as the village wasn’t drunk. 

Finally reaching my front door, I unlocked the door and opened the door. Though I was pushed to the ground. I gasped as I fell thinking it was some villagers I muttered “Just get it over with.” I waited for the blows to come, but they never did.

“Hey, Dobe. What are you doing?”

I looked up in shock. “Sasuke? What.....?” I stood up and looked around. No villagers, just Sasuke. I pushed Sasuke in, and locked the door and than place the extra locks I had placed on the door. Before Sasuke could open his mouth I went to check the windows. Everything was locked, I was safe.

Now to deal with the bastard. I turned around to find Sasuke sitting on my bed. “Mind telling what is going on?”

“It’s not your business, Sasuke.” I stated coldly. I wasn’t going to act like I was living the best life ever. Why bother? If he was here he saw how the village treats me.

He stood up. “What if I wanted it to be my business?”

I growled at him. “Leave me alone.”

“Naruto! I have never seen the village treat anyone like that before. Why would they treat you like that?”

“Would you like to know the real reason?” I asked so sweetly.

Sasuke eye’s narrowed. “Yes, I would.”

“So would I,” I spat. “Leave.”

“How? You’ve trapped me in.” he growled back. I would have commented back, but there was banging at the door.

“Open up, you monster! We know your in there!” said one of the villagers. I ran to my closet and crawled to the back corner. I sat in the corner and brought up my legs to wrap my arms around. The banging and insults didn’t stop, I didn’t expect them to.

“Naruto?” I jumped and looked up to see Sasuke. Forgot he was here. I didn’t say a word. Sasuke crawled over to where I was sitting. He kneeled in front of me and wrapped his arms around my neck. “It’s okay Naruto, I’m here.”

I let the tears fall silently, and hugged Sasuke back. He rubbed my back, and kissed my forehead, than my check. It was nice being comforted, though I couldn’t stop crying. Though when Sasuke grasped my chin and kissed me on the lips surprised me. My eyes widened. I pushed him away, breaking his kiss. “S-s-s-Sasuke, what a-a-a-are you doing?” I whispered afraid. 

“Kissing you, Naruto.”

“W-w-w-why?” I was scared. From the treatment I was use to I never expected to be kissed, or for anyone to notice me that way.

“Because I love you,” Sasuke whispered in my ear before sucking my ear lobe. My breath hitched in surprise. I wasn’t sure if it was my confusion or the abuse on my ear. I tried to push him away.

“No! Sasuke let me go!” I was terrified. Sasuke’s hands were running over my torso. He than pulled the hem of my shirt up, but I pushed the bastard with all my strength. I surprised him and hurried out of the closet. The house was quiet, it would seem the villagers left. I ran, reaching for the front door. 

I didn’t get far. Sasuke grabbed my ankle and I fell. Sasuke than straddled my waist and pinned me down. “I’m not going to hurt you Dobe!” he said as I struggled to get away.

“I don’t believe you! Everyone hurts me! Why would you be any different?!” I screamed. 

“I LOVE YOU! That’s a difference you idiot!” 

“Love? What would I know of love? All I know is hatred, rejection, pain, but you say you love me? I have never been loved, and never will. I am the village monster. NOW LEAVE!” I cried. Sasuke released his hold on my, for my struggling stopped also, but he didn’t get off me.

A hand stroked my whiskered cheek. “Let me show you what love is than.” 

I stared at him. “What?”

“Go out with me. Let me show you my love.”

I looked at him. “You..... you really want to try...... to try to date me?” I was surprised. I didn’t even have the same feelings, but the idea to have someone, anyone, by my side was to good of a chance to pass up. I wanted a friend, but if dating Sasuke meant I had someone my age to hang out with, than I would do anything to stay by his side.

 

(Two weeks later)

Sasuke took me to his house after we had finished our mission with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. It was the first mission we had after the chunin exams. Sasuke has been ignoring me since my battle with Gaara. I was surprised, but happy when he asked me over. It was the first time he I was ever over. We would go to my place instead usually, or the ramen stand.

“Wow! This place is huge!” I said as I took my shoes off at the front door. 

“Hn.” I paused. Sasuke didn’t usually ignore me when we were alone, but really talked to me when we started dating. 

“Sasuke? Is something wrong?” I asked, somewhat worried.

“No. Follow me,” he stated in a calm voice. There was something going on I just knew it. My hairs were standing on end, like something bad was about to happen. Though I did as I was told, and followed the raven. Sasuke walked up the stairway and opened the door to his left. He closed the door behind me. “Naruto.”

I turned to face Sasuke. It must be serious if he was using my name. “Sasuke, is something wrong?” I asked walking to his side placing a hand on his forehead. “You don’t feel warm..... Sasuke?”

Sasuke was removing my pants. I yelped and moved away from him. “Come back here Naruto. It’s time to show how much I love you. I’ve waited long enough.” Sasuke was walking towards me now. I stumbled backwards.

“W-w-w-what d-o-o-o you mean?” I fell on the bed, not paying attention to my surroundings. Sasuke was standing between my legs stroking my wet cheek. Wet? I didn’t even realize I had started crying.

“Shhhh. Everything is fine, I’m just going to make you feel really good.” Sasuke started the unbuckle my belt, than unzipped my pants. I protested, but Sasuke kissed me, than whispered. “Let me show you my love, Naruto. After all I promised I would.” I stopped struggling and protesting. I let Sasuke remove my pants and underwear.

“Gorgeous,” was what Sasuke said be he took my soft cock in his mouth. I gasped. 

“No! Stop it!” I protested, but I was ignored. Though it would seem my protesting and struggling was upsetting Sasuke for the next moment I was tied to the headboard and had a gag stuffed in my mouth.

“Stup up, you’ll enjoy this,” Sasuke muttered before continuing with my dick. He swallowed my whole soft dick. After a few licks, nips, and a tight squeeze to my balls, I was semi-hard. Sasuke was getting annoyed that I wasn’t all the way hard. The raven pulled away and walked to his dresser. I fought my bonds, but no luck. 

Sasuke came back with a tube of lotion. I must have have shown my confusion, for Sasuke smiled in.... victory? “Good, you are a virgin. I was pretty sure, but you never know.”

He removed my gag before placing lotion on his fingers.

“Sasuke? What is that for?” I asked nervously. 

“To prep you,” Sasuke said in a sweet, relaxing voice. That was when the pain hit. Something was pushing into his ass!

“Stop! It Hurts! Stop!” I cried with tears streaming down my face. 

“It won’t hurt for long, you just need to relax.” A second finger was shoved into my ass, and the scissoring action just made it worse! I couldn’t stop crying out in pain. After a few minutes Sasuke just shoved another finger in. It HURT so much, I felt like I would be torn in half.

“Please stop, Sasuke,” I chocked. He paused and pulled his fingers out. I sighed and relaxed. I closed my eyes. It was over thankfully. Sasuke would now untie me and hold me.

At least I thought he would. Instead he shoved something else up my ass. I screamed. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Sasuke didn’t stop until his dick was fully within my ass. I gasped and hiccuped in pain. 

Sasuke grabbed my soft dick and started pumping it. The pain was too much to ignore. I groaned in pain. Unfortunately, Sasuke took it for pleasure and started to move. I cried harder as he gently thrust into me, and roughly pumped my dick. There was no pleasure in this, was this what ‘love was? Just something else to add to my pain?

Than a bolt of pleasure shot through me. I gasped and my backed arched. I was completely hard now. What was THAT? Sasuke purred, “There it is, I was wondering where it was.”

“Where what was?” I asked while still panting from that one thrust. Sasuke kissed me fully, forcing his tongue down my throat as he thrust again. I was meeting his thrust when that bolt of pleasure shot through. “Oh!”

“That is your prostate. Very pleasure as you can feel.” That was Sasuke pounded into me hard and fast, but he kept hitting that one spot. There was a pressure growing and it was strange.

“Sasuke!” I panted. “I feel strange, like a pressure is building.”

“Good! Tell me when it feels like it’s coming out.” Sasuke grabbed my nipples and pinched them. Pleasure and pain shot through me, that went straight to my dick. I grasped, the pleasure was too much. 

“Sasuke!” I screamed as a sticky stubstance landed on my chest, and face.

“Shit!” Than it felt like there was something warm and gooy in my ass. Sasuke collapsed on top of me. We lay there out of breath.

When I finally was able to talk, I asked, “What is this sticky stuff?”

“It’s called sperm, Dobe,” Sasuke said as he kissed my cheek. He than licked some sperm off my cheek. “Hmmm... Tasty.”

 

(Months down the road)

Sasuke had took his time in explaining that we were having sex, and that everyone did it. It was just a way to show one’ love to their partner. I understood, but it didn’t feel right. I never told Sasuke that though. I would go over Sasuke’s place after we finished a mission or training practice, and we would have sex. Sasuke wanted to do it more often, but I said I was already exhausted. I sighed. It was hard being Sasuke’s lover. I also didn’t like the term ‘lover,’ but Sasuke stated that we were lovers. I liked ‘boyfriend’ a lot better, but Sasuke insisted on lover.

I stopped walking for I had reached the training grounds. I looked around, but no one was there. That was strange, Sakura was always here before me. As was Sasuke. Than I saw a pink flash. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with the back of my head hurting. I groaned in pain. 

I opened my eyes to see Sakura crying. “Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?”

“He left! Sasuke left the village! He left to get power from that snake person!” Sakura cried out.

I looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean Sasuke gone? Why would he leave the village?” Than it clicked, Sasuke told me he needed to kill his brother. I had met his brother, Itachi when him and some fish-face guy tried to kidnap me. “Sakura! I need to go! I need to find Granny!” When Sakura got off I ran as fast as I could to the Hokage’s office.

“No,” was all that was said as I ran through the window.

“If’s Sasuke left I need to go get him!” I yelled at her.

“The retrieval team as already been sent out. Just wait okay?”

“No!” Than I ran off after Sasuke.

 

****END OF FLASHBACK****

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Kurama talking about what happened after Itachi left do to the Uchiha massacre. There is a Flashback.

**Naruto POV**

“I than chased Sasuke to the Valley of the End. We fought, he called me a whore and that I was nothing to him. I guess you could say that was the day we broke up.” I shrugged. I was laying my head on Itachi’s lap with him petting me. I loved it, the feeling was so nice and warm. Was this what it felt to be cared for?

“My brother was a fool to give you up,” was the replay. I hummed in pleasure as Itachi continued to stroke my hear. I think I feel asleep after that.

 

** Itachi POV **

Naruto fell asleep on my lap, but I didn’t stop stroking his soft hair. Then the genjutsu was gone. The fox ears and tails were back. I smiled. Naruto’s eyes opened, but they weren’t the sparkling blue I love, but Kurama’s blood red. Kurama sat up and looked at me. Though I was saddened that we weren’t touching. It didn’t matter to me that Naruto and Kurama shared a body, I loved Naruto meaning I had to learn to love Kurama also. Though I think it was more of a sibling love for Kurama, or one for a close friend. 

“Kurama, how are you feeling?” I asked politely. After her outburst last time, I think it be best to not upset her.

 **“I’m fine now that your brat of a brother is gone,”** was her replay.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know of their involvement. If I had I would have made sure he couldn’t get near Naruto.”

**“I know. Though this is not the reason I wanted to talk to you.”**

“Oh?”

**“He still lives.”**

****My eyes narrowed. “How is that possible? I killed him.”

**“I’m not sure. But let me tell you it wasn’t all my doing from the merge that Naruto is able to have kids. If anything I just sped up the process of his ability to have children.”**

****“I see......” My hands clenched in anger. I thought I have killed him, but he is a strong shinobi, plus he’s next to impossible to kill. I gritted my teeth. I really need to take care of this mess.

 **“Itachi, do you know what happened after you left?”** Kurama was looking at me with pity. I shook my head. **“He kidnapped Naruto. This is the reason why he wasn’t at the Academy much after you left. I was planning on informing of the old hag earlier, but if you really are the wolf ANBU than I will risk trusting you.”**

I relaxed a little. “Thank you.”

 **“It doesn’t mean you have my blessing just yet, but anyway.”** Kurama looked me died in the eyes with a fierce expression. **“Let me explain what happened after the Uchiha massacre.”**

 

****FLASHBACK****

_Note to readers:_

_Naruto is the age of 7 at this time. This is before Team 7, and a little after the Uchiha massacre_

 

** Naruto POV **

I groaned as I turned to lay on my back. I opened my eyes to see nothing. It was pitch black. I lifted my hand, but I couldn’t even see that. Though I did hear metal clinging against metal, making me thing I was chained. I was looking for something, well more like feeling around for what I mat be attached to. The wall was what I found. 

A soft glow was coming from behind me. “So the little beast is awake.” I turned to see a man in his 30s to 40s maybe. His head was wrapped in bandages, as was his one arm. He had the bandaged arm inside his cloak, like it was a sling. There was a man behind him, but when I looked at him I froze. His chakra.... was terrifying. He was terrifying. I had to get out of here, but my body couldn’t move, I was too scared to move.

“So he is,” hissed the one I was staring at. “He seems scared of me.” He was laughing, I knew it, but I couldn’t move. 

“Remember, I need you to study the seal for the nine-tails. As long as the seal won’t let the monster out, do as you please to the boy. By giving me the information I need I’ll let the boy into your hands.”

“Hmm.... I would rather have the Uchiha boy,” the hiss came. I relaxed, he wasn’t interested in me. That was a plus. 

“No. He is too important. Would he interest you more if you know who his father was?”

“Depends...”

“Minato Namikaze.”

The snake, I decide to call him, turned to the guy in bandages. Than turned to me. It would seem that name pecked his interest, so I was screwed. And I was, for the snake agreed to their agreement. Whoever this Minato Namikaze guy was, well he just signed my death warrant it would seem.

______________________________________________________________________________

(2 weeks later)

Tears ran down my face, but they only burned my skin. My skin was ice cold, but the blood in my veins were on fire. The pain wouldn’t stop, it just kept increasing. It felt like days, weeks, months, maybe even years passed by. I wished for death, if only I could be granted that mercy right now!

I could no longer scream, could no longer whimper. All I could do was lay there in pain. Moving added to the pain, breathing added to the pain, just being ALIVE hurt. As much as I wished for death, I knew I couldn’t for the snake wouldn’t allow it. He made sure I lived. How I curse his and my existence. 

I was so out of it that I didn’t notice the snake walk in, but when I did I saw that he wasn’t alone. Though the shackles on there wrists and feet told me they were prisoners like myself. The snake approached me, and stuck me with a needle, and then the pain stopped. It completely stopped. I felt no pain. Though that could only mean more, even worse pain was to come. 

I was unchained, and I fell to the floor. The rags I wore for clothes were stripped from my weak body. “Now boys, go easy on the kid. He’s a virgin after all.” The smirk was evident on his face, but than all I could see was one of the two slaves. He had brown hair, but there was too much dirt to really see his face.

“Please...... help me.....” I tryed to say, but no sound came from my mouth. Though I think he understood, but he ignored me by looking away.

“What are you waiting for?!” hissed the snake man. A second later hands grabbed my hips. I tried to turn to see what was happening, but a hand grabbed my chin and made me face the man in front of me. He kneeled in front of me, and pulled his pants down to his knees. 

“Just do what I say, and it’ll be over soon.” the man whispered. I was so confused. Why was he pulling his pants down. Suddenly someone forced me to rest on my knees instead of my side. Than there was something pushing it’s way into my ass!

I tried to wiggle out, but I had no strength. Tears fell, I whizzed. The pain was back. Though it didn’t hurt as much as was in the potion the snake gave me.

“What the hell?! Why are you stretching him? Just shove it up his ass!” the snake demanded. I started to tremble, scared out of my mind. This is stretching? Than they were trying to help as much as they could, but with the snake in the room....... I would have the worst experience of whatever it is they are doing to me. More tears fell, and my shoulder shock with my silent sobs.

“Open your mouth,” said the man holding my chin. I did as I was told. He shoved his dick inside my mouth. I panicked, and tried to get it out, but he held my head in place with his other hand. As I tried to fight him, the object from my ass was gone, but than suddenly something much bigger shoved it’s way in. I screamed around the dick in my mouth. I couldn’t stop crying.

______________________________________________________________________________

(1 month later)

I lay on the metal slat, chained down. I was now use to what those call rape by now. I had what felt like hundreds of men take my body. I truly was broken it seemed, but I still held on to life. I had to, for the men I had spent time helped me. Even though they raped me it wasn’t their fault, and also the snake treated me the worst of us down in this hellhole. 

Finally the snake walked into the room. He looked confused, which was new. He usually looked smug, or had eyes full of hatred. The snake pulled a machine over my stomach, and it hummed. He looked at the screen, something that faced away from me. After reading whatever on the screen he looked at me with that same confused look. Than he left.

I was soon released into my cell with the cellmates. 

______________________________________________________________________________

(2 months later)

I sat on the cold floor of my cell. The snake has taken all my cellmates out of the room. It’s been awhile, a LONG while, since I seen the snake or anyone for that matter. Though I have been treated better than before now. It was strange at first to have more food, and to even had a blanket, no matter how thin it was it kept some of the cold away. 

That was when I heard screaming. Screams of full terror. To hear screams of pain was nothing new, but to scream out of fear was new.

“Must be someone new to hell,” I muttered. I shivered, and pulled the thin blanket closer to myself. Though the screams never stopped. More screams joined in, and the screams became louder and louder.

“Shut up...... Shut up!” I muttered. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” 

The screams went on for what seemed to be days, but I had lost my perception of time so I had no idea. I cried, for what reason I wasn’t sure. Lack of sleep? Pity for those who screamed? I wasn’t sure the reason, but I couldn’t stop crying.

 ** _“Please stop crying little one. I’ll protect you.”_** came a voice. I looked around but I saw no one, like I knew though someone had spoken. **_“You’re hearing me from inside your head. Only you can hear little one.”_**

“Who are you?” I asked frightened.

**_“I am the nine-tailed beast. I am sealed within your body.”_ **

****“Why?”

**_“The Fourth Hokage sealed me to protect your village.”_ **

****“So? What’s the screaming have to do with the Fourth?”

**_“Nothing little one, just explaining my existence within you.”_ **

****“Okay......”

There was no answer, as long as the voice was there maybe I wouldn’t go totally insane.

 

(A few hours later)

I was trying to sleep when the lock opened. The snake walked inside the cell. He squatted in front on me.

“Well, all the men that touched are dead. No one will touch you now,” he said, though he sounded disappointed.

“What do you mean?”

“The Third sent men to come collect you, and I have nothing further of you. Just a waste of space is what you are,” he hissed. “I tried to same thing on the others but it wouldn’t work like it did for you. The development of the female organs are just starting, and should be done by the time you’re 20. Maybe than you’ll be useful.” With that said he walked out the door leaving the door unlocked and disappeared. 

 

****END OF FLASHBACK****

 

**Itachi POV**

My fists were clinched, but Kurama just watched me reaction. She waited for me to calm down to continue in her explanation. After a few minutes, and a few deep breaths, I nodded for her to continue. She sighed. **“After Orochimaru let Naruto in the cell the Third walked in after a few hours. Naruto was no weak to leave the cell, even though the cell was unlocked. The Third asked Naruto what had happened, and he explained everything to him. Though the Third still had Inoichi, Ino’s father, look into the events that happened. They also had the events recorded, but locked up in Naruto’s mind. Naruto knows that something horrible happened, he just doesn’t remember the details of those events.”**

“I see...... You mentioned Orochimaru said the female organs wouldn’t fully develop until he turned twenty..... Naruto’s only 18 years old,” I stated, putting puzzle pieces together.

**“Yes, and that’s because he has me. I speed up the process so Orochimaru wouldn’t be able to get to Naruto without others knowing why.”**

****I nodded in understanding. Kurama yawned, making me chuckle. I picked Kurama/ Naruto up bridal style. “We should get to bed,” I said to deaf ears. Kurama gone, and Naruto fast asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Naruto's first morning together. And a little drama from Sakura.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Naruto POV**

I turned over, the bed was softer than usual and warmer. It was usually colder, which forced me to wake up earlier than I would like so than I would warm up in the shower. Though the world seem to love me by making my apartment warm. It was than I felt an arm come around my waist and pull me into a hard chest. I blinked my eyes open in confusion. I turned my head to see Itachi resting against me. That was when the memories of the day before hit me. That Itachi and I were engaged, and that Itachi was my protector and first love from when I was little.

I turned to face Itachi’s sleeping form. He looked at peace, and even relaxed. I don’t know what happened after I fell asleep after Sasuke left, but I knew the fox was hiding something from me since she didn’t greet me yet. Though it doesn’t shock me that she was hiding something from me, since there were many secrets she knew. Though I could ask Itachi, but I’ll let him sleep. 

After carefully, and VERY slowly removing myself from Itachi’s limbs I walked out of the bed room. The moment I stepped out of the room, I saw that the boxes of my things had been moved to the hallway. Maybe Itachi moved them?

“Good morning, Naruto.”

I jumped with an eep. Itachi was by me when my feet touched the ground. I turned to see Kakashi being pushed into the hallway wall by Itachi.

“You better have a good reason to be in our house Kakashi,” Itachi growled. My eyes widened and a soft smile followed. It’s amazing how much one little world meant. Itachi really was the right one for me to marry. Thank god I didn’t end up with Sasuke. I would struggle to be by his side after all he did to me. After all our relationship started with a lie, he never loved me. All he did was hurt me.

“Is that any way to treat a guest? After all I moved all Naruto’s stuff up here to help him move in!” Kakashi-sensei said removing an orange book from his pouch. He started reading, but moved out of the way of my kick that missed where no man should be kicked.

I was fuming. “You went through my stuff?”

“Hmmm....” was Kakashi-sensei response. “You know you have a lot of plushies.” I jumped at Kakashi-sensei with a Rasengan. He did a back ward flip out of the way. I chased him around the house for the next ten minutes. After that I lay on the couch exhausted. Kakashi-sensei now leaning against the wall ten feet way from me, with him STILL reading that damn book. 

Though it would seem that Itachi put away my things as I tried to kill Kakashi-sensei. Now Itachi was making breakfast. “Are you staying for breakfast, Kakashi?” Itachi asked.

“No, I just wanted to check up on Naruto. After all it was between myself or Iruka. And out of the two of us I thought I was the better choice, after all we don’t want Naruto’s future husband put six-feet under,” Kakashi-sensei stated as he turned a page of that blasted book. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his ex-captain, but said nothing.

“I don’t think Iruka would kill Itachi, Kakashi-sensei,” I said looking at my sensei as he was an idiot. He lowered his book and looked at me funny, but just shook his head. Than with a ‘goodbye’ he poofed away. 

I raised an eyebrow at Kakashi-sensei just leaving, but just shrugged if off. I turned to Itachi, who was placing breakfast on the table, and asked, “So what did you and Kurama talk about?”

“Your time with Orochimaru,” he told me. I tilted my head.

“Hmmm, you know I don’t really remember what happened. Only that I was in pain. Not the details, though I think that may be Kurama blocking the memories. Though not blocking my knowledge of the occurrence.” I stood up and walked over to the table. After sitting and saying thanks I started to dig into the food. I hummed in appreciation of the good food. Itachi chuckled as he put some rice in his mouth. I smiled at him. “This is nice,” I muttered.

He tilted his head a little to the right. “Didn’t you eat meals with Sasuke?” he asked innocently. I shocked my head no.

“No, he only came over to have sex. He would stay till I feel asleep, but he be gone before I woke up. He made breakfast once or twice for me, before he left. Though he never was there in the morning,” I said as I continued to eat.

Itachi nodded sadly. “I’m sorry for his actions, but I am glad to have you as my fiancee and not his.”

I smiled, a true smile. “So am I.” There was a happy glow it felt like. But the moment was quickly ended.

“NARUTO!” came a yell from the front door. I looked toward the area, and sighed. Itachi stood before me though.

“Stay and eat, I got this.” With that he left the room.

 

 

**Itachi POV**

As I walked toward the front door, the screaming and banging on the door got louder. I opened the door to see Naruto’s pink haired team mate. “Can I help you?” I asked.

She looked at me with a spark of rage in her eyes. “Yeah, where’s Naruto?”

“Eating, and shouldn’t you be with the Hyuuga boy, Ms. Haruno?” 

“I will NOT marry him! And I need to talk to Naruto about Sasuke,” she said while grinding her teeth.

“Well, if it has to deal with my brother,” I said right before I slammed the door in her face.

“ITACHI UCHIHA! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!”

“Wow, what you do to piss her off this bad?” I turned to see Naruto poking his out of the door way from the living room. His bright blue eyes shining with amusement and a little concern.

“Slammed the door closed as soon as she said she wanted to talk about Sasuke with you,” I told him. Sakura continued to yell from the other side of the door. Naruto chuckled.

“You do realized that I’m going to pay for that. She may punch me all the way to the Sand Village with how angry she is.”

“Like I would allow that,” I replied back. I walked past him and kissed his soft cheek before returning to the table to finish breakfast.

 

 

**Naruto POV**

I watch Itachi retreating back. I smile and softly touch my cheek. He is so sweet. Hmmm... Now I really can’t wait to get married to him.

“NARUTO!!!” screamed Sakura. I cringed, maybe I should open the door.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door. Sakura hugged me. “Umm, hi Sakura.”

“Oh, you poor thing! It must be horrible to be with that man!” Sakura hugged me tighter.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

Sakura pulled away from me, her hands now on my shoulders. “Being engaged to Itachi of course! But don’t worry about anything, I have an idea.”

“Sakura, I’m good. I like Itachi.” 

She snorted, “Of course you do. You like everyone Naurto, you have a very kind and generous heart.”

I tilted me head to the right. This is rare, she was complementing me. She wanted something from me. “Um.... Thank you?” I hesitated. 

“You’re welcome. So this is my plan. Hinata can’t marry Neji, since their cousins, so she can marry Itachi. And you can marry Neji, after all he really cares for you. Than I will marry Sasuke. See? Problem solved!” She smiled smugly. I on the other hand was fuming.

“I see..... So what you want is to marry Sasuke. You don’t give a DAMN about MY HAPPINESS, but you OWN! So let me say this so it is clear, I will NOT marry Neji, and Hinata will NOT marry Itachi, all for you to marry SASUKE!” I yelled at her. She stared at me flabbergasted. Her lips moving trying to say something, but unable to. So I continued, “I like it here. Itachi is sweet and caring, and Sasuke is not. I KNOW I will love Itachi. I KNOW I will not love Sasuke. It’s bad enough that Sasuke will be my brother-in-law. I want nothing to do with the ass. And when I say ‘ass’ I’m being nice.

“He tried to kill me multiple times. Also not only that, but he broke my heart when we dated before he left. The things he did and said have hurt me and I will never give my happiness for him again. Find another way if he wants you so badly Sakura, for I will not be your scrape goat. I am done with that. I put up with it when I was trying to get Sasuke back. I got him back for us both, but at the end it was for YOU! I took everything SASUKE DID and SAID to HEART! He only wants power, and that will be his love, his obsession. I was done with him that day Itachi dragged him back to the village three years ago! NOW LEAVE!” I slammed the door in her face, with her shocked look still etched. But she was pointing at me now. 

I was shacking from the anger. I wanted to hit that pink haired bitch! 

**_“Calm down kit. Deep breaths, find Itachi. Than go talk to that saggy old hag, after you calm down,”_** Kurama said, and I did just that. Took three deep breaths, and turned from the door. Though I didn’t get even a step before I was embraced in a comforting embrace. I took in Itachi’s scent, he smelled of daisies, and metal. I snuggled closer to him, tears starting to fall. He somewhat released me, but picked me up. I rapped my arms around his neck, and snuggled into Itachi’s chest. And what a nice chest it was, nicely toned and firm.

**_“Damn kit! You are horny!”_ **

****“Shut up, Kurama,” I muttered. I was to upset (by Sakura) and distracted (by Itachi’s chest) to notice that I said it out loud.

“What is Kurama saying?” Itachi asked me, as he sat down on the coach. I looked into his black eyes. I blushed and mumbled, ‘nothing,’ as I looked away. He pulled my face back up so I was looking back into his eyes. They were ink black, like the shadows of safety. Shadows so full of warmth and love. Wait... love? He loves me? Is that really love I see in his eyes. Though they soon turn to concern and worry, so I wan’t able to confirm. 

“I’m fine Itachi. Kurama is just trying to embarrass me.” I sighed, and laid into Itachi’s chest. “Thank you for calming me down, Puppy.” Itachi groaned.

“You know I never really liked that nickname. Please let it go, I’m begging you!” Itachi moaned. I giggled. 

“But it’s so cute!” I teased. Itachi just groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto talk to Hokage/ Granny/ Slug Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I plan to finish the story if everyone likes where the story goes! Thanks for your support!

_** Naruto POV ** _

After breakfast Itachi left to join his team for a mission, after placing a kiss good-bye on my cheek. I blushed of course and said,“be safe.” When he left I headed to Hokage tower to talk to Granny. Though when I open the door I saw Sakura and Sasuke fighting with Granny Tsunade. I couldn’t make out what they all were fighting over, but then again I didn’t really care. “HEY OLD HAG!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, which is VERY loud.     

“What!” she yelled back. She had a few ticks that I could see from the doorway, which means she was ready to kill someone.     

“Just wanted to tell you I want to stay with Itachi, and not marry anyone else not matter what they try to say,” I told her. Both of my old teammates were now fuming mad, but the old hag calm down with a breath of relief.     

“Thank you, brat. They both have been bugging for what feels like hours.”   

“No problem, but Kurama needs to talk to you.”     

“Alright. Now for you two, leave us!” she yelled at the raven and pinky.     

“No way, Naruto’s our friend. We should know whats going on, plus he’s our teammate!” Sakura said back. Sasuke ‘hn’ed in his agreement. Which made Sakura blush.     

Kurama took over. **“You will leave before I make you mince meat for the wild life outside the village!”** Sukura paled and ran out of the room.  
    

“What’s going on with the dobe?” was Sasuke’s response to Kurama.  
    

“You will leave Sasuke, or I will remove you,” Granny threatened. Sasuke left relentlessly.

  
  
_**Tsunade POV** _

  
“Thanks for making that clear to those two, brat.” I sighed. “They were giving me a major headache.”The blond looked at me strangely and started to look around the room. “What?” I grumbled.   

“Your thanking me, and you look sober...” Naruto than pinched his cheek. “Ow! Nope have to be awake. I guess you ran out of sake than.”  
    

My eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. “Was there a reason you stopped by?”  
    

“Yep, wanted to talk to about Orochimaru. Kurama believes he’s still alive.”  
    

There was a second of silence before I yelled out, “WHAT?!?!”  
    

“Yea, well you see the snake bastard seems to still cling to life somehow..... Kurama knows more on this,” the brat said. Then his blue eyes turned red.  
   

**“I put Naruto asleep, so let’s get down to business.”**  
    

“Tell me everything,” I demanded as a leaned forward. The fox sat down. My eyes never leaving hers.   

 **“Have you read the case of Naruto’s rescue from the snake?”**  
  

 I stiffened in anger. “Yes, what about it?”  
    

 **“Good, this will be easier to explain than. You see I didn’t make Naruto able to have kids, the snake had a part in that. I just reinforced the process. He was dealing with an experiment to make men able to carry children full term safely. This was due to him being only able to ‘get it up’ for men or little boys in this case. Though that isn’t the only thing this experiment was for. It would an example that he could change the nature of anything. For a men to give birth? Impossible, but what if he made it come true? Then maybe he wouldn’t have to hide. Maybe he would be accepted. Maybe he would be able to do his research without interruption. Without having to keep his research facilities in so may different places to hide. To stop losing his research from being discovered. To be believed in and to be funded and maybe helped.”** Kurama tilled her, Naruto’s, head as she paused. **“Though Orochimaru believes this will happen if he somehow proves he is right with his experiments. Even if most of this doesn’t happen, he believes he’ll be protected in a way and get any project he does finished and be given anything he needs to do his experiments.”**  
    

I closed my eyes. “That would never happen.”  
    

 **“Maybe not from the Leaf. But what about Kirigakure? Or Iwagakure ? Or maybe Kumogakure? He would only need to prove it to one village. And then what? If any village was to touch him it would mean war.”**  
    

“Shit.”  
    

 **“Yep! That clears it up quite well!”** the damn fox stated with a chuckle.   

“What can we do than? That he’s been alive for the last few years means he already has a head start on this research! Plus he was successful with you!” I yelled.  
   

**“Yes and no,”** she said. **“He killed every other experiment before and after me and Naruto in this experiment.”**  
    

Only Naruto survived? “That would mean your the key of his experiment.”  
    

 **“No, I not the ‘key’ as you say. The only reason it worked on Naruto is because of me. I was able to heal him. I wouldn’t allow for my host to die. At that time I carried about living at any cost, as of now I would do anything to make sure it is Naruto who live even at the cost of mine. Though with Orochimaru, the experiment was to fast in it’s process. It made someone turn their organs too much, too fast. You see, even when he tried slowing it down it’s hard to change one’s anatomy. It’s incredibly painful, so agony that the person gives up the will to live. Over time, as the pain gets worse with each passing second, to more the person gives up living, and there for shuts down. Stopping their function and therefore die. But sometimes the would just explode to do it being to much, or a chemical reaction, I’m not sure. Though the first happen when he figured process with me and Naruto. He thought he had it with us. But he was wrong due to my stopping the full process. I slowly applied whatever the snake placed in our body. I healed the damage of what happened with each dose I slowly allowed.”**  
    

“Why not destroy it? Make it leave the body?” I asked curious.  
    

 **“At the time I wasn’t strong enough to get through the seal to do that. This was all I was able to do.”**  
    

“I see....”  
    

“As do I,” said a male voice that sound like the brat’s fiancee. I turned to the window behind me and saw the damn Uchiha sitting there.  
    

“WHY YOU HERE YOU DAMN BRAT OF A UCHIHA?!” I yelled. Of course, the older Uchiha brat ignores me and walks over to Kurma.  
    

“Though I have a few questions. Why hasn’t he showed what he has to other villages? And why wait till now?”  
   

**“He does have little things he could show, but not something that would truly change the people to change their ways of thinking. Changing a man to give birth? That changes to way of anyone’s thinking, I would think. Unlike making someone change into a plant. Sure you would be curious, but it isn’t that much to think on, for it’ll be thought to be like a kekkei genkai.”**  
    

“Alright, then why did he let you go if he know you were able to bear children?”  
   

**“As I said, I slowed the process. He saw this and knew it would take years for it fully change. For us to bear children. Though me being a female demon fox truly helped. Naruto may have changed in little ways in his anatomy without the snake’s help, but he wouldn’t be able to have kids due to not having a vagina, like a woman. But with the snake’s help a vagina isn’t needed. When Naruto gives birth it will come out his ass. The experiment makes the ass work like a woman’s vagina.... though that may be dangerous for Naruto....”**  
    

“Why?” Itachi asked.  
    

“Naruto has a.... condition. For a man it doesn’t matter all that much, but for a woman it can be life threatening during giving birth. That is if there isn’t medical attention. It’s safer to do a c-section when the person goes into labor. Both child and..... mother?” I look at Kurma/ Naruto , “Live, and there isn’t any problems.”  
    

“What condition?” Itachi asked.  
    

“Haemorrahge.”  
    

Itachi’e eyes widdened. “He’s a ninja! He getts cut all the time! How is he alive still?! He would have bleed out faster than a normal person!” Itachi was gripping Naruto/ Kurma tight, and I mean TIGHT. It looked uncomfortable, but Kurma didn’t complain. Thankfully she did answer his question.  
    

 **“That would because of me, or the brat would have died long ago. I healed the brat and slowed his blood flow to a little slower than a normal persons’.  Wasn’t easy let me tell you. Though with Naruto giving birth, there is nothing I can do. Heal him I can try, but it would be useless. Even slowing the blood, he would die. Anything I try he... and I.... will die. I will admit doing a c-section is risky, but safer for both us and the child.”** Kurma tilled her head.... Naruto’s head?..... this is too confusing!  
    

I blow on one blond bang, didn’t help unfortunately. I groan and bang my head on my desk. “Back to the rogue snake, what am I to do?” I groaned into the wood.  
  

 **“Nothing.”**  
    

I look at the fox. “Nothing?”  
   

**“Nothing.”**   

“Why?” I ask curious and a little worried of what Kurma will say.  
    

Kurma smirked. **“Because I’m the bait.”**  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Itachi POV

**“Because I’m the bait,”** Kurma stated. My grip tightened.     

“Like hell you are!” I yelled. The Hokage blinked at me in shock. Understandable since she never saw a Uchiha loss their cool. “I will not loss you or Naruto!” Somehow Kurma turned in my arms so we were face to face. 

**“Look it’s the only way. The snake will come for me sooner or later. Wither it be weeks or years. Better to be ready for it when it happens!”**

“What if your pregnant at time he comes?!” I asked loudly. I didn’t like that Kurma was putting both her and Naruto in danger when it was not needed! “What then?! He doesn’t know you will die after giving birth naturally! And if he did, he wouldn’t care! Then I would lose both you, Naruto, and our child to that snake! I will not go through that, you hear me!” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eye, I saw shocked red eyes. “Look, it was hard to leave you and Naruto here. It was hard to leave Sasuke, but I knew he would be fine. Unlike you two, being beaten and broken everyday without me there to help almost destroyed me. I refuse to leave your side. I have wanted to marry Naurto since I first meet him. Kurma, I can, and I am, learn to love you. You are a part of Naruto as I said before, but please don’t destroy our chance to be together,” I begged. 

The room was quiet. Kurma sighed. **“Alright. I won’t do anything that will put Naruto and I in danger. We will stay on the safe path you want. We will do this your way, Itachi.”**

I sighed relieved that Kurma was allowing this my way. Now I just had to talk to Naruto.

**“Naruto also agrees with you on this. He was about to argue until you brought up the pregnant point.”**

Thank goodness! It was hard to win any agreement when it came to Naruto’s kicked puppy face. 

 

Naruto POV

It’s been a week since I and Kurma agreed to have Itachi deal with the situation. Though I was still bait for Orochimaru, I was protected by Itch’s standards. While Itachi was home, he watched over me like a hawk. When he wasn’t home I was watched by four AMBU ninja. Even when I went on missions, which by the way were only C rank or lower. Missions that would take a day or less. 

I sighed. IT was frustrating but I knew Itachi was doing it for my safety. And it will get worse when I become pregnant after our wedding. I smiled as the thought popped up. I couldn’t wait to carry Itachi’s child within me. 

I was walking to the grocery store since the fridge was low on fresh food items such as meat, veggies, and fruit. Though the storage of roman was still full, Itachi would only allow me eating one bowl a day. Doubt that will continue when I get pregnant, after reading the packet for pregnant women that Granny gave me. 

While looking at the meat section Sasuke approached me. I ignored him. Whenever Sasuke showed up he would try to convince me to change the marriage plans to marry him instead of his older brother. My soon-to-be-brother-in-law did not know how to give up when the answer was not going to change. 

“Hello Naruto,” Sasuke said pleasantly.

“Sasuke,” I say back as I pick up a package of meat and place it in my basket. Then I start to move to the fruit section.

“You have any missions tomorrow?”

“Don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Just that, now I have to go. See you another time Sasuke.” I say as I pick up some fruit and head to pay for my purchase. Sasuke doesn’t leave but try t continue talking to me. I pay for my purchase and leave the shop on the way home. Itachi was waiting out side the shop. He smiled at me.

I smiled in surprise. I rush to his side and kiss his cheek. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist. “Your back early,” I state happily.

Itachi chuckled as he pecked at my lips in a quick kiss. “I wanted to back to as fast as I could. Two weeks gone was to long.”

I rolled my eyes. “You were gone four days. How did you fit a two week mission in four days?” He tried to pull an innocent look. “You left the mission half way through didn’t you?”

“Of course not! Just didn’t stay when we accomplished what was needed or report back.”

I laughed at the answer. Then I heard a throat clearing. I turned to see Sasuke still there. 

“Do you need something Sasuke?” Itachi asked politely but with a hard edge to it. 

“Just want to have some time with Naruto. After all we haven’t had time to hang out.”

“Well I saw you for the last four days, Sasuke. I haven’t seen my fiancee for those four days. I think I’ll spend sometime with my future husband. Though it’s nice to see you wanting to spend time with a friend,” I stated. I looked to Itachi and nodded my head in the direction of the house. We walked home together, leaving an angry Sasuke behind. 

 

Danzo POV

The nine-tailed fox brat was causing problems. Being able to carry children made him valuable but not in the right way. The plans I was making to become Hokage were gone now. That the boy was to marry the older of the Uchihas made it worse. How was I going to manipulate the boy or the village if he became an important member of the village, and provided the heirs of the clan’s future. The boy was supposed to stay hated, but become a weapon to be used by myself when I was Hokage.

I tried to form a new plan, but nothing to fix it came to mind. Then I heard a familiar chuckle. I looked up to see the snake himself, Orochimaru. 

“Having a hard time? I can fix that.”

“How?” I ask. “You messed this whole thing up in the first place. The boy was to become more powerful for me to control. Though from what I see the boy won’t even listen to my commands! He will do as he pleases! You said if he lived from your experiments you would implant the thoughts to only obey me! That did not happen! I have given small unnoticed commands and he doesn’t obey!”

“I did as I said I would, not my fault it didn’t take. I kept my end of our bargain.” 

I growled in frustration. “You did not give me what you promised!”

He shrugged. “So what? I think we got a better deal out of it. Think of it, raising a children army from a powerful jinchuuriki. Not only that but of Uchiha blood also? Also have the other nations protect us for a way to give a second option of having children. We could use the boy as a birth factory for the powerhouses over all nations. We give them one child, but we keep the first-borns unless they prove to be useless.”

I hummed. It was an interesting plan. Though it would force me to give up on the plan to be Hokage. “I still wish to be the Hokage of the leaf village.”

“Why not be Hokage of more then the leaf village? Why not dictator of all nations? Well except for the Sound. That’s mine. The rest I don’t care for other then for protection and being able to do my experiments in peace and undisturbed.”

I tilted my head. The snake did raise good points. Control the nations and allow him to do whatever, and I an army with loyal servants of both civilian or ninja. I nod my head in agreement. “Then the only thing to do is get the jinchuuriki,” I said as I leaned back.


End file.
